1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor system including a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system generating an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device is supplied with a power supply voltage (VDD) exteriorly from the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is supplied with a ground voltage (VSS) from an exterior as well. With the power supply (VDD) voltage and ground voltage (VSS), the semiconductor device generates and uses internal voltages necessary for internal operations. Voltages necessary for the internal operations of a semiconductor device include a core voltage (VCORE), a boost voltage (VPP), and a back bias voltage (VBB). The core voltage (VCORE) is supplied to a memory core region. The boost voltage (VPP) is used for driving a word line or during overdriving. The back bias voltage (VBB) is supplied as the bulk voltage of an NMOS transistor in a core region.
The core voltage (VCORE) may be supplied at a predetermined level by reducing the power supply voltage (VDD) received from the exterior. However, the boost voltage (VPP) has a level higher than the power supply voltage (VDD) inputted from the exterior, and the back bias voltage (VBB) retains a level lower than the ground voltage (VSS) inputted from the exterior. Therefore, a charge pump circuit is needed to supply charges for the boost voltage (VPP) and the back bias voltage (VBB).